


The neighboorhood

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The neighboorhood

You’d moved in not to long ago. A small little suburban neighborhood was a change from your countryside home but a welcome one.

One one side you had a very quiet elderly elven woman. On the other…? An orc.

Weary, you keep an eye out on him, reading a book by the window and watching as he mows the lawn in the late afternoon. Shedding his shirt your jaw drops. Okay. Wow.

With the book forgotten you pull the curtain back more, watching as the muscles on his back flex. Pushing the mower across his tiny manicured lawn. On his swipe back he catches you staring and waves, a friendly smile on his face. His tusks were short but thick and pointed, poking out over his lower lip and making your stomach do a flip-flop.

You yank the curtain back so fast you nearly pull the rod down with it. Bringing your hands to your heated cheeks you let out a strangled squeek. What was wrong with you!?

Shaking it off you brush it all off and get ready for dinner. But even as you ate your thoughts wondered back to that orc. His back glistening with sweat in the orange light of the setting sun. The pooch of his tummy and the little happy trail that disappeared below his belt.

Groaning you bang your head on the table. You sounded thirsty as fuck even to yourself. God you needed to get laid.

That night you leave the window open, letting the cool breeze ruffle the curtains. Turning off the lights you flip on the bedside lamp and make another attempt at getting through the chapter you were on.

Absorbed in your novel you blink when you start to hear muffled grunting. Standing up you walk over to the widow, holding the curtains back and peering out.

Sure enough your orc neighbor was laid back in his own bed, propped up by pillows, beating one off. Your eyes grow to the size of dinner plates but it’s like a car crash, you’re unable to look away. He’s so big and thick even his own hand doesn’t look like it fits around him.

Leaning against the window your eyes are still on him, just barely able to make out the little creases in his brow.

Your feet slide on the hard wood floor and you end up crashing to the ground loudly, bringing the shelf next to you with you. The breeze rushes in, pushing the curtains out of the way as you scramble back up to your feet.

A loud laugh echos over the space between your two houses and your cheeks flush red. Yanking the window down you press your back to it. Fuck. Now he was defiantly going to think you were some creeper.

Sighing you brush the hair out of your face and pick up the shelf before heading back to bed.

The next morning you’re unpacking the last of the boxes when you hear a knock on your door. Groaning you stand up and go to answer it.

Low an behold it is your friendly neighborhood orc.

Sputtering you force a smile. “W-what brings you over?” Oh he’s smiling at you and he hasn’t shaved yet. There’s a little stubble dotting his chin and face.

“You just moved in right.” It’s a statement, not a question. “Heard humans give gifts for new neighbors… so uh- Welcome to the neighborhood.” Holding out a plastic Tupperware container he gives you another friendly smile.

Confused you take the offered gift, opening it to find cookies. “Oh wow. That’s…really sweet.”

“Odd I know. I work at a bakery so It’s kind of just a habit to make them.” leaning in he points to the cookies, his scent wafting in with him and making you gulp. “These ones are the best. Walnuts and dark chocolate. MMM. Heaven in your mouth. Try them with an icy glass of milk…” He trails off, catching you staring at him again.

Clearing your throat you set the cookies down. “Would you like to come inside?” Fuck it. The man was hot, made you cookies, and didn’t seem to mind the fact you’d caught him beating off last night. There had to be some small chance…?

Pulling back the orc draws himself up to his full height. “Did you need help with the shelf?” He asks, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

Laughing you glance back. “Yeah actually. It’s kind of embarrassing actually… Can’t seem… to…get it back up.” He’s walking in, closing the door behind him.

“Lead the way. I’d like to help however I can.” His voice has taken on a hint of something else.. something a little bit teasing.

Blushing you motion for him to follow you and pull him into your bedroom.

“Oh would you look at that.. the shelf is-” His lips crash onto yours. His palm slamming the door shut. Moaning against his lips you wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly you’re lifted up, and thrown onto the bed. Bouncing you can’t help but laugh as he makes a show of stripping out of that pesky t-shirt, the loose basketball shorts. Your own hands pull at your clothes, tossing them to the floor as he climbs onto the bed and runs his hands up your thighs. His lips find yours again and you press yourself against him.

When he parts from your lips to kiss his way down your front you’re left gasping. How was this happening? It was happening right? You reach over, pinching yourself. Yup. This wasn’t one of those vivid daydreams.

Snarling he yanks your panties right off of you, parting your legs and resting your thighs on his shoulders. He certainly isn’t wasting any time that’s for sure. His tongue laps and licks as he sucks on your clit. A moan spills from your lips as you buck your hips into his face. He’s got you soaked in a matter of seconds. Enough so that he slides two of his thick fingers in with no problem.

Gasping he glances up, catching your face as you let another airy moan pour from you. “Fuck me.” You whimper, hand tangling in his short hair. “Make me cum. Please.” You beg.

Obliging your commands his fingers begin to pump into you, slow at first but quickly he’s curling them inside you. Watching you as you squirm, eyes squeezed shut. “Ah fuck!” you cry, back arching slightly. “I’m gonna cum.”

A snorting laugh answers you and he sucks on your clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue as his fingers poke and prod into your g-spot time and time again. Squeezing his head between your thighs your back lifts off the bed and a wordless groan escapes as you cum.

Gently he removes his fingers, licking you one more time before crawling back over you. Your body limp and in bliss knowing he’s not done with you yet. “I think your ready… you want me to fuck you with something better than my hand?”

“Fuck yeah I do.” You snort, laughing at his shocked expression. “What?”

“N-nothing. Just.. nothing.” Pushing down his boxers he pushes your legs forwards, knees against your chest, and positions himself at your entrance but not touching you yet. “You sure?”

“Oh my-” Huffing you plant your hands on the headboard and push, forcing his head right up against you. “Just fuck me already.” You snap, moving your arms to hold your legs to your chest.

A wide grin splits his face and he pushes into you slowly. Letting you stretch around him and adjust. Grunting he lets out a slow exhale. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Answering his words in a small moan you wiggle your butt, grinding against him and causing his eyes to squeeze shut. “Fuck you. You damn pervert.”

Scoffing you do it again. “Fuck me indeed. Or do you just plan to sit there with your dick in me all daaAH!”

He grunts, pulling out almost entirely before ramming back into you. Again and again until his pace is fast and his hands have to press you into the bed to keep you from sliding across your bed sheets.

Your moans fuel his desire and whatever bit of hesitation he had before slips away. You’d never really fucked an orc but man oh man you were gonna be all over him after this. It was too good. “Oh~. I’m cum if you keep this up. Ah fuck!”

Throwing your head back you bite your lip, trying to muffle yourself but he slams into your sweet spot and you scream, hands flying to his arms. He leans down, pinning your legs to your body with his. “Cum.” He growls. “Cum!”

Your nails dig into his tough skin and you cry out, squeezing around him as he pounds into you. He doesn’t stop for you though. He’s chasing that last little distance for his own orgasm. You squeeze around him and he growls, low in your ear.

Biting down on your shoulder his tusks prick your skin and he finally cums with a muffled roar. His hips jerk against you and you can feel his cum oozing out around him and down onto the covers.

“Shit your bleeding.. Uh..” Even with his dick inside you he reaches for his shirt on the floor. His damn arms long enough to reach too. He presses it against the bite mark on your shoulder and gives you an apologetic look.

Sandwiching his face between your hands you pull him in for a kiss. “I like this neighborhood already.”


End file.
